


Ghost Dreams

by KoKo_Kinnie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Anyways, everything in this is purely platonic, i might, it really just depends on how far into this I get and if it fits into the plot, possibly awsamdad/awsamuncle, possibly sleepyboisinc, this is based on a tiktok, unless I do dreamnotfound, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoKo_Kinnie/pseuds/KoKo_Kinnie
Summary: (Based on: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMedXtcCL/  <---But I wouldn't recommend watching this yet, it spoils this fanfic)!!Includes heavy topics and angst!!Tommy successfully jumps into the lava in the nether with no one there to stop him. He becomes a ghost who, similar to ghostbur,  remembers the good sides of things. But for some reason doesnt even remember himself, nor does be remember anything specific.He follows the compass and finds Tubbo, who was upset about Tommy's death, But Tommy doesnt really even remember Tubbo.But after a while, Tommy remembers his 'best friend'
Kudos: 17





	Ghost Dreams

_ “It’s not your time to die, Tommy.” _

Those words echoed in Tommy’s mind as he stared at the lava below. Dream may have stopped him before, but Dream wasn’t there at the moment. There would be nothing stopping him. Besides, there was no reason  _ not _ to jump. At least not as far as he was concerned. The warmth of the lava, usually almost unbearably hot even from that height, was just a comforting warmth, drawing him closer and closer to the edge even though he was only a mere few inches away from it. He held onto the compass that he had around his neck.  _ ‘Your Tubbo’  _ The compass made him feel less alone, yet more alone at the same time. He tossed the compass to the side, not wanting to let it get burnt. It was too important. Even if he wasn’t sure that Tubbo even cared anymore, Tubbo seemed like all he had left. The thought of one day getting out of exile and seeing Tubbo again had kept him going for a while. But it was all for nothing now. For a moment, he hesitated, thinking back on everything that had happened during exile and even before then. Most of the conflict had started because of him, hadn’t it? Him being gone would be a good thing, right?

_ “It was never meant to be” _

The same line said by Eret when he betrayed L’manburg. That was in the beginning. That seemed like so long ago now. One of the first wars. Now it was much more peaceful, with Tommy being in exile. Was Tommy really to blame for all of the pain and bloodshed?

_ “It was never meant to be” _

The same line said by Wilbur right before blowing up L’manburg, seeming like only a couple weeks ago, but probably a lot longer. Tommy wasn't sure. He had been in exile for a while and that's all he really knew. What would Wilbur think if he saw Tommy here? Tommy knew what Ghostbur would do. He would probably say something like  _ “Tommy, get away from the edge, have some blue”  _ But Ghostbur wasn’t Wilbur, regardless of him being the ghost of Wilbur.

_ “It was never meant to be” _

And now, Tommy’s last words as he let himself fall into the lava, the warmth coming closer and closer. He felt safer as he got closer to the lava. Safe from war and bloodshed. Safe from betrayal and guilt. And most of all, safe from Dream. As he hit the lava, heat surrounded him. His entire body was screaming for him to get out. He could still survive this if he wanted to and tried hard enough. But he didn't want to. Part of him felt regret, but the rest of him simply felt free. His senses slowly disappeared then everything faded to black.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tommy could once again feel warmth. He floated up through the lava and onto the bridge type-thing. He looked around and noticed something shiny on the ground. He didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to it. He picked it up and walked in the direction that it was pointing. It took him through the nether portal. He could see buildings all around, but he didn’t recognize any of it. He saw a sign that said “Tommyinnit enterprise.” He wasn't sure what that meant, but he vaguely recognized it. He walked in, noticing an enderchest in the corner. He goes over and opens it, grabbing a few discs out. He remembered discs. He liked the discs a lot. He glanced around a bit before leaving, going back to following the compass. He got to a place that he also vaguely remembered. The compass led him to a building in this place. He walked in and saw a boy crying. He didn’t know who this boy was but he felt the need to comfort him. 

He went over and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. All of this felt familiar. He wanted to know why. But that wasn't important.

The boy turned around. 

“T-Tommy!?”

“Who is Tommy…?”


End file.
